Video data may be received through broadcast, cable, satellite, Internet, and video discs. Digital video may be corrupted by noise, which may include analog noise and/or coding artifacts, for example. To improve quality of a video image, noise reduction may be utilized. Various noise filters have been utilized in video communication systems such as set top boxes. However, inaccurate noise characterization, especially during scenes with motion, may result in artifacts caused by the filtering, which are more visually detrimental than the original noise. Analog video may be received through broadcast, cable, and VCRs. The reception is often corrupted by noise.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.